User blog:Emperor Scorpion/Kreate-A-Kombatant: Haro Tanz
" We are one. You will be defeated!" Biography During the war between the Shadowrealm and the Netherrealm, Haro served his father, The Shadow King in victory. But when the war was over, only two mortals remaind.... Quan Chi and Haro Tanz. They battled for what seemed hours until Quan Chi snapped Haro's neck. Haro then returned to life days later and swor vengeance on Quan Chi. Haro didn't know this but thier was one more mortal to survive the war. His "brother" Noob Saibot. Noob tracked down Haro when he found him fighting Sektor in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Haro defeated Sektor and right before claiming his victory, Sektor ambushed Haro. Since Haro didn't perform a Fatality he was getting set to perform one know. So Haro vanished and a large shadow hand appeard that took Sektor to the Shadowrealm. But instead of finding bones and ashes on the other side, Sektor never returned. Noob when up to Haro and said "brother?". Haro got surprised and said "The one mortal who survived the war! Scorpion had told me all about you. He said that he killed you?" Surprised at this Noob looked down to the ground. "He... KILLED ME!" "What?" said Haro. "I have a plan to hunt him down in the Netherrealm." "Well, I have a plan to kill Quan Chi." Noob looked at Haro and was surprised. They both went to complete their goals and went to the Netherrealm to find and kill their assasins. Signature Moves *Shadowslash - Haro does a backflip like motion that slashes the oppenent back. The Enhanced version is called Demonslash and Haro connects with an uppercut. *Shadowport - Haro teleports underground and returns on ther otherside giving an uppercut to his opponent. The Enhanced version is called Deadrising and Haro does Shadowport 2x *Shadowrise - Haro summons a shadow clone that uppercuts his opponent. The Enhanced version is called Flamerise and Haro's Shadow clone gives a fiery uppercut. *X-Ray move: Living Nightmare - Haro does a Shadowslash that sends the opponent in mid air. While the opponent is in air Haro summons a shadow clone that uppercuts the opponent and breaks the jaw and part of the skull. While the opponent is coming down, Haro connects with a hard elbow to the back damaging the spine. Fatalities *Undertaker - Haro vanishes. Then a large demon-like shadow hand appears the takes the opponent underground. A short while later nothing but a body of muscles and bones appears. Haro re-appears and laughs at his actions. *Death's Whisper - Haro makes a portal of grinders and throws his opponent in. A short while later the opponent's body parts appear from another portal. Other Finishers *﻿Babality - Haro and a shadow clone start fighting over a toy truck that appears in between them. *Friendship - Haro makes the opponent a shadow gift that contains a shadow puppy. *Animality - Haro turns into a shadow tiger and attacks the opponent. Category:Blog posts